Knight Rider Babbles
by GirlWhoLovesAnime
Summary: The A.I's of Knight Rider have turned into babies! Pure cuteness ensures.
1. Chapter 1: Babies being Babies

Knight Rider Babbles

The A.I's of Knight Rider have turned into babies! Pure cuteness ensures.

Author's Note: Well, this was unexpected. xD This is nothing but crack and cuteness rolled up into one. This will be a 3 chapter story. Enjoy getting cavities.

Disclaimer: Knight Rider, Knight Rider2008, TeamKnightRider, and Knight Rider2000 don't belong to me.

Note: I'm not adding Hannah Tyre/K.D. from the Knight Rider 2010 movie. Manly because I haven't watched it yet. Sky One and KA from TKR I'm not putting in here either. Also KITT and KARR's succesors will be referrred to as KITT Jr and KARR Jr.

Car List:

KITT: Pontiac Trans-Am

KITT Jr: Shelby GT500 Cobra Mustang

KARR: Pontiac Trans-Am

KARR Jr: Shelby GT500 Cobra Mustang

Dante: Ford Expedition SUV

Domino: 1999 Ford Mustang GT

Attack Beast: Ford F-150

Kat and Plato: Modified High-Tech Yamaha Motorcycles

KRO: Ferrari F355

KIFT: Pontiac Banshee IV

Chapter 1: Babies being Babies.

KITT and his fellow A.I's somehow transformed into baby versons of themselves. Since they can't go on missions they decided to just relax and have fun being babies. KITT Jr was napping next to his baby doll when his brother KARR Jr rolls up and takes it for himself. KITT Jr wakes up to find his doll has gone missing.

KITT Jr: "Dolly? Were are chu Dolly?"

KARR Jr: *is cuddling with the doll*

KITT Jr: *Sees his brother with the doll* "KARR! Dat's mah Dolly!"

KARR Jr: "Nu! Ish mines!"

KITT Jr: "Give et back!"

KARR Jr: "NU!"

KITT Jr and KARR Jr begin fighting for the doll when Attack Beast rolls up and snatches it for himself. They stop fighting and see him playing with the doll.

KARR Jr: "Hey! Dat's mine!"

Attack Beast: "Mine now. Go 'way." *cuddles*

KITT Jr: "Nu! Mah dolly!"

KITT Jr tries to take his doll when Attack Beast shoves him into a bucket of paint, turning his color pink. He gets out and starts crying loudly.

KITT Jr: "WAHHHHH!"

Sarah Graiman, one of the baby sitters wraps a towel around him and picks him up.

Sarah: "Oh no, what happened?"

KITT Jr: *sniffles* "I-I waz sleepin' and KARR took'ed mah dolly. A-and then Attack Beast took'ed mah dolly and hit me in paint and-and now I pink!"

The baby mustang started crying again as Sarah gently rocked him to calm him down. She glared at KARR Jr and Attack Beast who were now fighting over the doll.

Attack Beast: "Mine!"

KARR Jr: "Nu mine!

Sarah: *takes the doll* "KARR Jr you know better than to take KITT Jr's doll! And Attack Beast you don't hit people and shove them in paint." *sits the baby down* "Now say you're sorry."

The baby A.I's grumble and pout but see how angry Sarah is. Rolling up to KITT Jr they hug him and aplogize.

KARR Jr: "I sworry KITT..."

Attack Beast: "I sworry for throwin' chu in paints..."

KITT Jr: *giggles and hugs back* "Ish okays."

Sarah: "See? That wasn't so bad. Now all three of you need a bath, you're covered in paint."

The babies look at each other and start laughing as Sarah brings them to the bathtub full of water. KITT Jr and Attack Beast splash in the water when KARR Jr tries to jump out and squirms when Sarah catches him.

KARR Jr: "Nu bath! Nu bath!"

Sarah: "KARR you need a bath."

KARR Jr: *spins tires* "Dun wanna bath!"

Sarah: "If you don't get a bath you don't get Ice cream."

KARR Jr: "...Okay I get bath."

Sarah laughs and washes the A.I's until all of the pink paint is off of them. She dries them off and brings them to the kitchen. She puts a bib on them and gives them their ice cream. KITT Jr has Vanilla, KARR Jr has Chocolate, and Attack Beast has Cookie Dough.

Attack Beast: "Num Num! Yummy!"

KITT Jr: "Num um! Ish goods!"

KARR Jr: "Nom om om!" *finishes his and raises his bowl* "More Ice creams!"

Sarah: "KARR what do you say?"

KARR Jr: *Still has bowl raised* "More Ice creams... Please?"

Sarah: "Good boy." *gives him more ice cream*

Soon the rest of the A.I's arrive in the kitchen and see them eating ice cream. They hug her legs and beg her for some.

KITT: "I wan' somes too!"

KARR: "Nu fair! They got somes!"

Domino: "I wan Strawberry!"

Dante: "Butterscotch please!"

KIFT: "Do chu 'ave Cookies'n Creams?"

Kat and Plato: "We want Sherbert!"

KRO: "...Give me Raspberry before I punch chu."

Sarah: "Okay everyone I'll give you your treat. And KRO no threatening."

KRO: "Humph."

Sarah laughs at how cute they sound and gives them their favorite ice cream. She watches as the baby A.I's enjoy their treat. Bonnie Barstow walks in and smiles at them.

Bonnie: "They sure do love their Ice cream."

Sarah: "Yeah, a little too much. I think KARR Jr is gaining weight."

Bonnie: "He does look a bit chubby. All of them do."

Soon all the little babies finish their treat and start babbling. KARR starts whimpering and rubs his little fuel tank.

KARR: "I dun feel too goods..."

Sarah: *picks him up and pats his back when he lets out a loud burp*

KARR: *BURP!*

Sarah: "Haha! Feel better?"

KARR: *giggles* "Yeah!"

Bonnie sees that they got ice cream all over themselves. How they did that she didn't know. She assumed they were just messy eaters.

Bonnie: "Time to give them a bath."

KITT Jr: "Again?"

Sarah: "Yes again. You all are sticky with ice cream."

Domino: *spins her wheels and groans* "I dun wike being sticky."

Sarah and Bonnie took the A.I's to the bathroom where a bigger tub to fit them all was. It was already filled with water and the two babysitters sat them in the tub. The baby A.I's started laughing and splashing each other in the water. KRO suddenly grabbed a bath toy and threw it at KIFT.

KIFT: "OW!"

KRO: *Turns away*

KIFT: "Sarah! Bonnie! KRO hit me!"

Bonnie: "KRO did you hit him with a toy?"

KRO: "...maybe?"

Bonnie: "Well stop that. It's mean."

Sarah and Bonnie washed one baby at a time when KRO throws another toy at KIFT.

KIFT: "OW! He did et again!"

KRO: *looks innocent*

Sarah: "Do I need to put you in time out?"

KRO: "...nu time out."

Sarah: "Then stop being a meanie."

KRO: *pouts*

After all the babies are clean and dried off the babysitters take them to their rooms for a nap. They were about to leave when KITT Jr starts whining.

KITT Jr: "Ware mah dolly?"

Sarah: "Oh!" *grabs it from the toy chest and gives it to him* "Here you go cutie!"

KITT Jr: "Yay!" *snuggles and falls asleep*

KARR Jr: "I wan a dolly too!"

Attack Beast: "Were mine?!"

Soon all of the little A.I's were crying for a doll of their own. Bonnie chuckled and pulled out a doll from her magic hat that appeared out of no where and gave each baby one. KRO looked at his and pulled off one of its eyes. Sarah saw this and picked up the eye.

Sarah: "KRO why did you pull this eye off?"

KRO: "...Looked better." *cuddles it*

Sarah: *chuckles and throws it away* "Alright then."

Bonnie: "Goodnight little ones! Sweet dreams!"

Baby A.I's: "G'night Bonnie and Sarah!"

The babysitters leave and close the door. Sarah returns when she hears Domino whimpering.

Sarah: "What's wrong sweetie?"

Domino: *hugs her dolly* "Too dark..."

Sarah: *turns on a butterfly night light* "That better?"

Domino: "Uh huh! Good nights!" *falls asleep*

Sarah smiles and gently shuts the door, leaving the little baby A.I's to sleep.

AN: There you go! I tried to make this funny and cute so I hope I did well. (^-^) R&R please!


	2. Chapter 2: Playtime Fun

Knight Rider Babbles

Author's Note: Here we are again! Enjoy more of the cuteness! :3

Disclaimer: Every series of Knight Rider doesn't belong to me.

Chapter 2: Playtime Fun

The baby A.I's was in the playroom driving around on a huge piece of paper leaving different colored markings. Turns out they were finger painting. Or tire painting in their case. Domino was painting a green flower when Plato drove over it, leaving black paint all over. Domino was mad.

Domino: "Plato! Chu droves ova' mah drawling!"

Plato: *looks at drawing* "Oops. Sworry."

Domino: "Sworry isn't gonna cut et! Chu hav'ta fix it!"

Plato: "Oh. Okay!"

Plato drives in blue and red paint, then carefully fixes up the flower drawing. When he was done, it looked better than before. There was three flowers inside the black flower pot, one red, one blue, and one green. Domino was impressed.

Domino: "Wow... Dat 'ooks betta' than befores!"

Plato: "Chu wike it?"

Domino: *gives him a 'kiss' on his handlebar* "I wove it! Thankies!"

Plato: *blushes and giggles* "Chu welcomes!"

Soon everyone was done with their paintings and left them to dry. They washed their wheels in a bucket of water so no paint would be on them. Soon the little A.I's were bored and didn't want to play with their toys. Until KRO mentioned something that could be either fun or get them into trouble.

KRO: "...Let's go in Mr. Torres office."

Kat: "We can't KRO. He'll get mad at us."

KRO: "...He isn't here, so we can play in there."

KARR: "I'd wike to go in his office!"

KARR Jr: "Me toos!"

KIFT: "How do chu knows dat KRO?"

KRO: "...I saw him leave a few hours ago. We got times to play."

KIFT: *turns towards the others* "Wat do chu all think?"

Attack Beast, Plato, KITT, KITT Jr, and Domino thought about it for a minute then agreed to go. Dante wasn't so sure about it and tried to change their minds.

Dante: "I think we shouldn't go in. As Leader I say no. We'll get in trouble."

Attack Beast: "Who died and made chu leader?"

Domino: "Yeah! I wanna go in his office!"

Dante: "I am leader of dis teams so I say so!"

KITT: "It would be nice to see what he keeps in there. All in favor say aye!"

The baby A.I's raised their right wheel and said 'aye', except for Dante, who sighed and shook a little. His way of shaking his head.

Dante: "Oh posh! If you all get caught dun cry to me!"

KRO: "...Hehe...This will be funs."

Plato: *jumps up and down* "Yo! Let's go yos!"

The babies drive out of the room and head towards Alex Torres office but encounter a problem. The door was closed. They were too small to reach the handle until KITT Jr had a solution.

KITT Jr: "I hack in door to open et!"

KARR: "Will dat work?"

KITT Jr: "It will works! Watch!"

KITT Jr focused his scanner on the door knob and, after a few tries, got the door to open. They all drove inside and were amazed at how huge the office was. There was big fluffy chairs sitting next to the desk, a computer, a bookshelf full of books, and a aquarium full of strange yet colorful fish. Plus there was small spaces in the room that was perfect for them to play or nap in. Dante drove fast to the bookshelf and cooed, seeing so many books was making his little CPU buzz in excitement.

Dante: "Wook at all da books!"

KIFT: "I thought chu didn't want to come wiff us?"

Dante: *grabs a book and starts reading* "I changed mah mind."

KIFT: "Oh boy..."

The babies explored the office with wonder. KITT was reading books with Dante, Kat and Domino were playing with some expensive mini statues, Attack Beast grabbed one of the mini statues and took a nap under the desk, KIFT, KARR, and KARR Jr were playing hide-and-seek in the small spaces in the room, KITT jr and KRO watched the colorful fish swim in the tank (often dropping some small pens and paperclips in), and Plato was on the computer surfing the web laughing like crazy. The little babies were having a fun time playing in the office. Until the owner of said office walked in and saw the mess they all made.

Alex: "What the hell are you all doing in my office?!"

The A.I's stopped what they were doing and looked at him. Then quickly ran out of his office laughing. Alex looked back in his office and groaned, everything was a mess and there was even a crack in the wall. He walked to his desk to see Attack Beast still napping with the doll-like statue between his tires. Just as Alex was reaching to take it the little truck woke up and growled at him.

Attack Beast: "MINE!" *bites his hand and runs*

Alex: "OW! SON OF A-"

The little truck sped out of the room with his new toy tucked in his truckbed. Alex growled and pressed a button on his office phone.

Alex: "Sarah and Bonnie in my office NOW!"

Meanwhile the little A.I's were back in their room giggling and laughing. Attack Beast was snuggling with his new toy as he spoke up.

Attack Beast: "Dat was fun! I even gots a new toy!" *cuddles his toy*

Dante: "I grabbed a book on Space explorers!"

KITT: "Oops, I forgot to get a book toos. Dante you wanna share?"

Dante: "Sure KITT!" *shares the book*

Kat: "I wiked playing wiff da dolls."

Domino: "Me toos. But why would Mr. Torres have dollies in his office?"

Plato: "Dun knows. But dat computer was fun!"

KITT Jr: "KRO dat fishe didn't wike da paperclip chu dropped in."

KRO: "...Dat's why I threw da fishe on da ground. Hehe."

KIFT: "Playing hide n' seek between da bookselfs was fun!"

KARR: *huffs* "But I lost when KARR Jr found me..."

KARR Jr: *giggles* "I won da game."

Dante: *looks at everyone* "Let's play in his office next times!"

The babies raised their right wheels in agreement and babbled about other stuff that was interesting. Meanwhile Sarah and Bonnie was helping Alex clean up his office. Sarah was trying not to laugh at how angry Alex looked. She whispered to Bonnie.

Sarah: "Well, babies will be babies. They always get into stuff."

Bonnie: "Yeah. If they can get a reaction out of him who knows what they can do."

Alex: *grumbles and cleans the far side of the room* I'm never having kids...

In the room KARR was staring at the new toy Attack Beast has. He reached a wheel out and tried to take it.

KARR: *stares at the toy Beast has* "Can I play wiff et?"

Attack Beast: "Mine." *hogs it*

AN: I don't think Attack Beast is giving up that new toy of his. xD R&R please!


	3. Chapter 3: Back to Normal

Knight Rider Babbles

Author's Note: The last chapter of the story! Wow I posted them up fast. This one is short and full of sweetness and cuteness! Plus a little fluff between KITT and Domino against KITT's will. x3 Enjoy and review once you're done! Or I'll sick KRO on you.

KRO: *stares at readers* "..."

Disclaimer: I own nothing. There I said it. *grumbles*

Chapter 3: Back to normal

The A.I's were having a fun time as babies. They was racing on the racetrack as Dr. Charles Graiman spoke to the others. He had an idea on how to get them back to normal.

Dr. Graiman: "I invented a ray gun that can turn the A.I's back to their adult selves."

Alex: "You sure it'll work? They've been babies for the past two weeks."

Dr. Graiman: "I'm sure it'll work." *shows them the ray gun* "It'll modify their bodies and reverse whatever made them turn into babies in the first place."

Bonnie: "Aww... I don't want KITT to be grown up yet. He's my little baby."

Sarah: "And I see KITT Jr as a baby brother..." *sighs sadly*

Alex: *stares at them and shakes his head* "You two baby them enough as it is. Don't forget they trashed my office and Beast took one of my most prized figurines!"

Sarah: "They're just babies! They don't know any better!"

Dr. Graiman: "Soon they won't be babies anymore." *calls them* "Kids!? Come here please!"

The little baby A.I's got off the track and sped towards the man. They were all giggly and hopping up and down due to the candy they had eariler. Dr. Graiman showed his ray gun to them and they looked at it curiously.

KITT Jr: "Wat dat?"

Dr. Graiman: "This is going to turn you all back into adults."

The babies groaned and some even threw a tantrum. They got used to being babies and didn't want to be adults yet.

KARR: *stomps* "NU! I DUN WANNA GROW UP!"

KRO: "ME EITHER! NU! NU!"

Attack Beast: *growls* "YOU CAN'T MAKE US GET GROWED UPS!"

Dr. Graiman: "Sorry kids, but everyone has to grow up sometime." *aims* "And that time is now."

Kat: "Will dat hurt?" *hides behind her brother*

Dr. Graiman: "Of course not dear. It might tickle you though."

Dr. Graiman fires the ray gun at the babies. A blue light covers them and they start laughing. He was right about them feeling tickled. A minute in and the light disappears, revealing 11 fully grown up A.I's. Dr. Graiman smiled and put away his ray gun.

Dr. Graiman: "There! You're all grown up and back to normal! How do you feel?"

KITT: "Well... I do feel older."

KITT Jr: "I'm going to miss being a baby."

KARR: *groans* "Great. Now I can't get away with anything..."

KARR Jr: "How do you think I feel?" *grumbles*

KRO: *glares at Dr. Graiman* "...Stupid gun."

Dante: *opens his doors, stretching them* "Well, it was fun while it lasted."

Domino: "Yeah... I did liked being babied though."

Kat: "I'll miss that feeling of napping whenever you want to. I got so much recharging in."

Plato: "Another one gone~ Another one gone~ Another one bites the dust~ "

KIFT: "I still feel young though, but I guess its for the best."

Attack Beast: "Oh well, good things must come to an end..." *grumbles*

The A.I's were disappointed they weren't babies anymore but were glad to be adults again. Bonnie rubbed KITT's hood and smiled. Even though he was back to normal she'd always see him as her baby. Sarah petted KITT Jr's side mirror and heard him purr his engine. Dr. Graiman put away his gun and called their attention.

Dr. Graiman: "Now that you're not babies anymore you'll be able to go on your missions again. In an hour report to the main hanger so we can give you a check-up."

A.I's: "Yes sir!"

After he and the others leave the room Domino drives next to KITT and nudges him, then speaks quietly in a sultry voice.

Domino: "Hey KITT? Being a baby was fun but..." *purrs* "How about we have a baby, huh darling?"

KITT: *hood turns red as he stutters* "U-u-umm... R-really?"

KARR: *sighs* "Hey! Get a freaking room you two!"

KITT Jr: "Am I going to have a sibling father?"

KITT: "N-n-no! I-I-I uhh... S-s-she..."

KIFT: *stares at them* "I'm going to drive away before I see you two 'getting it on'." *drives away*

Attack Beast: "Right behind you man." *follows*

Kat, Plato, Dante, KARR, and KRO leave the room to give the two A.I's privicy. KARR Jr shoves his brother out of the room and yells back at them.

KARR Jr: "Ain't no way in hell I'm babysitting, you hear me?!" *leaves with a protesting KITT Jr*

KITT: "D-Domino! You're embarrising me!"

Domino: *giggles and nuzzles him* "I think it's cute that you're embarrised."

KITT: *groans*

AN: *LMFAO!* X'D


End file.
